Pétalos de tiempo
by Lovene Chan
Summary: AU. Ambientado en la época actual. Chizuru aparentaba ser una estudiante de secundaria alegre y ordinaria, pero nadie sabía que había aprendido a vivir entre falsas sonrisas con tal de no salir lastimada. Su encuentro con un joven samurai que viajó en el tiempo desde el pasado cambiaría su vida para siempre... Incluso antes de que pudiera saberlo.
1. Farsa

_Nota de la traductora: _

_¡Holaaaaaaa! He vuelto, y esta vez con una adaptación. Esta historia está originalmente publicada en el fandom de Hakuouki en inglés, y su amable autora, lunar9ueen, me ha dado su permiso para traducirla al español. Nada me pertenece, tan sólo me encargué de traducirlo, y el resto de la autoría es, obviamente, propiedad de Idea Factory._

_Ojalá les guste, personalmente me encantó esta historia y es por eso que daré lo mejor para poder entregárselas en el español más fluido y entendible posible xD La historia original (Petals of Time), se encuentra en el profile de la autora. Vale aclarar que quizás algunas frases se hayan cambiado para darle contexto a la situación, ya saben que el inglés y el español manejan distintas formas de escritura. En fin... no los aburro más, ¡a leer! :D_

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola! ¡Gracias por pasar por aquí! ^_^ Este es mi segundo fanfic, también sobre Hakuouki~ XD Con Saito y Chizuru como pareja principal._

_Esta historia toma lugar en la época actual, así que es un AU y no tiene nada que ver con la era del Shinsengumi... o debería decir, está un poquitín relacionada XD_

_¡Simplemente lean si sienten curiosidad! ^_^_

_Sin embargo, dado que el inglés no es mi idioma natal, espero que puedan perdonarme por algunos errores T_T Por favor, sopórtenme, prometo que a pesar de todo es entendible XD_

_¡Comencemos a leer! XD ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Pétalos de tiempo**

**I**

**Farsa**

* * *

La tibia luz del sol matinal despertó gentilmente a una chica. Ésta permaneció en la cama unos minutos más antes de levantarse finalmente y cambiarse a su uniforme escolar. Se quedó mirándose al espejo por algún rato y suspiró. Esta muchacha odiaba la mañana: no porque fuera perezosa, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ello. De hecho, era conocida por su personalidad alegre y extrovertida, siendo una estudiante de primer año en una de las más prestigiosas secundarias de Kyoto.

Pero de cualquier modo, eran todas mentiras.

Observó su propio reflejo y sonrió, con su cara de póker habitual.

—Estarás bien hoy... Como siempre, Chizuru.

Chizuru cogió su mochila y le dio un vistazo al reloj nuevamente. Dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras miraba su reflejo una vez más.

—Es agradable ser tú. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte...

A pesar de verse como una chica ordinaria, lloraba por dentro. Siempre sentía miedo de salir lastimada.

Su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, junto a su pequeño hermano gemelo. Esa tragedia había destrozado a Chizuru, quien para ese momento contaba con sólo cinco años. No había querido saber más nada de nadie durante un largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente había logrado desprenderse un poco de la tristeza y volver a la escuela, sus amigos la tacharon de llorona e incluso llegaron a acosarla por ese motivo. No había sido del todo su culpa, pensaba ahora. Eran sólo un puñado de críos, no llegaban a entender las cosas con claridad. Sin embargo, sus palabras y sus actos la habían dañado mucho, dejándole con los años el trauma de la experiencia. Haciéndole frente a esos instantes que se veían tan desesperanzadores, su padre resolvió mudarse de Tokyo a Kyoto para comenzar una nueva vida.

Habían pasado diez años. Y ahora Chizuru se había convertido en una chica con una máscara de felicidad. No podía decirle que _"No"_ a nadie, porque creía que eso haría a la gente odiarla y, en el final, lastimarla. Sólo se encargaba de sonreír y complacer a todo el mundo. Así estaría segura.

Se había perdido en estos pensamientos, que eran su rutina de cada mañana, cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del piso de abajo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido: el laboratorio de su padre. El padre de Chizuru era doctor. Hasta su propia casa hacía las veces de clínica...

Pero además era un científico loco que no escuchaba las advertencias de su hija sobre dejar de experimentar con cosas extrañas y bizarras durante su tiempo libre.

—¡Papá, no de nuevo! —Chizuru tosió cuando, al abrir la puerta del laboratorio, fue recibida por un apestoso humo negro.

En el medio del cuarto, Yukimura Koudou estaba tirado en el suelo junto a una máquina de apariencia sospechosa. Con la ayuda de Chizuru, el doctor pudo ponerse de pie y se frotó la cabeza antes de mirar la máquina que tenía prácticamente un metro de largo.

—Parece que fallé de nuevo...

—¡Claro que sí! Dime, ¿qué clase de artefacto estás tratando de construir esta vez? —gritó Chizuru.

A pesar que no podía oponerse a las decisiones de casi nadie, todavía tenía la valentía suficiente para darle una reprimenda a su padre. Después de todo, Koudou era el único pariente que le quedaba, y se sentía obligada a hacer algo para prevenir que las cosas fueran a peor. Koudou era un doctor amable y dedicado, pero siempre había sido un poco... _excéntrico_, cuando se trataba de su hobbie.

Koudou sonrió ampliamente.

—Una máquina del tiempo...

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a divagar sobre su nueva invención, Chizuru lo había mirado duramente.

—Sabes que crear tal cosa es imposible. Simplemente detente, o vas a hacer explotar la casa —Suspiró largamente antes de percatarse de algo—. ¡Oh, no, voy a llegar tarde!

Chizuru estaba lista para echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes vio a su padre con sus ojos marrones enfadados una vez más.

—Y no intentes hacer cosas raras mientras estoy en la escuela, papá.

Koudou suspiró.

—Realmente, Chizuru... Sería mejor que te consiguieras un novio antes de seguir retando a tu padre...

Una sonrisa amarga empezó a formarse en los labios de la muchacha. Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir corriendo de la casa. No podía permitirse llegar con retraso, o la interrogarían hasta encresparle los nervios. Que la gente viera sus errores le resultaba la cosa más aterradora del mundo. Mientras corría, recordó las palabras de Koudou.

_"¿Un novio? Ya tengo uno, papá... Sólo que no quiero decírtelo. No, es mejor para ti que no lo sepas..."_

—¡A salvo! —Chizuru jadeaba por la carrera cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, justo antes de que el timbre sonara.

Caminó hacia el aula con una sonrisa falsa, saludó a sus amigos y fingió disfrutar las clases.

_"Estoy aburrida..."_

—Oye, Chizuru-chan —De pronto, escuchó el murmullo de la chica que se sentaba detrás suyo.

_"¿De nuevo? Vamos, ya sé lo que quieres decirme..."_

Chizuru volteó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yui-chan?

Su amiga sonrió pícaramente y la miró esperanzada.

—¿Podrías reemplazarme en el aseo del aula después de clases, Chizuru-chan? En realidad, hoy me toca, pero tengo una cita, así que...

Siempre había sido así.

—De acuerdo —respondió tranquilamente Chizuru, y enfrentó su escritorio de nuevo.

Como nunca se rehusaba a los pedidos ajenos, algunas personas habían tomado ventaja de ello. A menudo acudían a ella cuando necesitaban algo, sabiendo que Chizuru los ayudaría. Justo como aquella chica. Mentiría si dijera que no le molestaba, pero nunca lo demostraba. Pensaba que, si se negaba, la gente no querría ser su amiga. Lo temía. Así que intentaba complacer a todos, así no los perdía... Aunque dicho así, sonaba hasta irónico.

Y lo mismo pasaba con su novio...

Chizuru había terminado de limpiar el salón, cuando su celular sonó. Contuvo el aliento al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Kazama Chikage.

—Um... ¿sí, Kazama-senpai? —respondió la llamada dudosamente. Había olvidado decirle a su querido que llegaría tarde.

—Dije que te estaría esperando hoy en mi aula después de la escuela —Escuchó el tono irritado de Kazama—. ¿Estás tratando de escapar?

—¡No! —contestó Chizuru— Es sólo que... hoy es mi turno de asear el salón. ¡Estaré allí en un momento, sólo espérame!

Corrió lo más rapido que pudo y se encontró con la sonrisa satisfecha de Kazama. Chizuru odiaba a este cretino, dos años mayor que ella. La había salvado de un grupo de ladrones hacía algo de un mes. Era esperable, pues el rubio era heredero de una muy conocida familia de la yakuza, y simples rateros no podrían contra él. Estaba muy orgulloso de su identidad, siempre presumiendo al respecto. Después de ayudarla, Chizuru le había preguntado que podía hacer para recompensar su gratitud. Y, sorpresivamente, Kazama sabía un poco sobre esta chica, la que nunca decía que _"No"_ a nadie. Así que le pidió ser su novia. Aunque se había quedado pasmada al escuchar la proposición, simplemente asintió, sin poder negarse. Su relación estaba oculta del público, tal y como Kazama lo deseaba.

Y eso era porque Kazama sólo veía a Chizuru como su juguete... no como su novia.

La empujó contra la pared rudamente, y sus ojos carmesí la observaron.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar? —Chizuru intentó contener las lágrimas cuando Kazama la agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso fiero en los labios.

Podía sentir sus manos deslizarse libremente por su cuerpo. Siempre había sido así. Inconscientemente, Chizuru lo apartó de ella. Lo miró de frente. No podía soportarlo más.

—Kazama-senpai, quiero...

Pero no encontró modo de continuar con sus palabras. Nunca decía lo que pensaba, y ésta no era la excepción, ni siquiera en un momento tan crítico.

_"¡Quiero terminar contigo, bastardo!"_

—¿Quieres... qué? ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer si alguna vez me contrariaras? —La cara de Kazama estaba a centímetros de la suya.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y abofeteó el pálido rostro de su novia. Chizuru intentó ignorar el dolor y se secó las lágrimas.

—No es nada... Lo siento —Con eso, Kazama le dedicó una renovada sonrisa de satisfacción antes de besarla y perderse en su figura de nuevo.

* * *

El atardecer acompañó a la triste muchacha en su camino de vuelta a casa luego del acoso de su propio novio. Afortunadamente, Kazama no había llegado más lejos, pero Chizuru sabía que la posibilidad podía darse en cualquier momento. Ese hombre podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso asesinar, para obtener lo que quería. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Kazama fuera a poner en peligro a su padre si alguna vez le decía que quería terminar esa enferma relación.

—Estoy en casa... —dijo débilmente al entrar.

Sin embargo, se sentía aliviada cada vez que llegaba finalmente a casa. Y el hecho de que el día siguiente era el comienzo del fin de semana relajaba su corazón un tanto más. Al menos no tenía que actuar por dos días. Por otro lado, le preocupaba seriamente que Kazama la llamara y la invitara a una_ "cita"._

_"Me daré un baño... Estoy segura que me va a calmar, después de un día tan desafortunado..."_

Chizuru estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando de la nada se escuchó un sonido estridente.

_"¿O debería decir... un día espantoso?"_

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio de par en par. El delgado humo negro había llenado la habitación entera. Tosió y exclamó:

—¡Papá! ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas?!

—Lo siento, Chizuru —Apenas si podía ver a su padre tras el humo.

Y cuando finalmente se dispersó, lo miró fijamente, a él y su extraña máquina.

—¡Deja ya todas estas bromas, de lo contrario no van a venir más pacientes... van a temer que los uses como conejillos de indias!

Koudou resopló.

—No estoy tan loco, Chizuru —Y entonces observó a su ahora rota máquina del tiempo—. Sigo fallando cerca del final...

—¡Por supuesto! Para comenzar, era obvio —dijo airadamente y se acercó al artefacto.

Podían apreciarse claras fisuras por todas partes. Parecía que éste también era un fracaso, igual que los anteriores. Chizuru tocó la parte de la máquina que se veía como una puerta. Koudou quería usarla como un portal para viajar a través del tiempo... lo que era totalmente imposible, incluso en la era moderna. Dirigió sus ojos a su molesto padre y sonrió.

—Ahora, papá, ¿qué tal ser un doctor común y corriente? Sólo deja atrás este bizarro hobbie...

Sin embargo, Chizuru no pudo continuar su frase, o más precisamente, _no pudo._ Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió toda su columna al sentir algo húmedo sobre su pie, que provenía por detrás suyo. Tomó una bocanada de aire al ver el líquido rojo fluir lentamente desde una pequeña abertura entre la puerta de la máquina del tiempo y el piso. Se quedó congelada. Su casa era una clínica, después de todo. Había ayudado a su padre con infinidad de pacientes heridos y había visto el líquido escarlata muchas veces. Sabía perfectamente lo que era.

La sangre de alguien.

—Aléjate, Chizuru —Koudou se percató de ello y se acercó más a la máquina—. Tengo el presentimiento de que tuve éxito en ésta... —Había una pizca de excitación en su voz, a pesar de la expresión seria que mantenía al ver la sangre.

—Papá, ahora sí que estás hablando como un verdadero científico loco —Chizuru temblaba mientras Koudou intentaba abrir la puerta.

Era bastante difícil, más porque ya estaba rota. Chizuru inhaló mucho aire, preparándose para ver lo que fuera que iba a salir de esa máquina. No le temía a la sangre, pero si esa cosa era algún cuerpo en condiciones horribles, entonces la historia era distinta. Finalmente, Koudou forzó la puerta a abrirse. El nítido aroma a sangre llenó el cuarto, y desde el interior de la máquina del tiempo, el cuerpo de un hombre joven cayó.

Los ojos de Koudou se abrieron, shockeados por la sorpresa y se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Pero Chizuru se las arregló para atrapar al hombre malherido antes de que golpeara el piso. Pudo sentir su respiración, a pesar de ser muy débil. Su cabello violáceo, desordenado y teñido de sangre, la rozó. La muchacha se sorprendió al ver que sostenía fuertemente una katana con su mano izquierda.

Pero se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento indicado para estar conmocionada. Trató de calmarse y le habló a su padre.

—Papá, quien sea que es él, tenemos que ayudarlo, ¡está apenas vivo!

—Ah, sí —Koudou volvió a la realidad y entonces se apuraron a llegar a la camilla que usaba con sus pacientes.

Luego de dejarlo sobre ella, se deshizo de su katana y de un wakizashi que tenía atado en el derecho de la cadera. Chizuru le desató el cabello y le abrió las ropas rápidamente para ver las heridas con más cuidado. Vestía una yukata negra con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello. Por encima de esa vestimenta, usaba un haori celeste claro, con un diseño parecido a unas montañas blancas. Chizuru sintió que había visto ese tipo de haori antes, pero no lo recordaba con claridad. Después de unas cuantas horas, Koudou y Chizuru terminaron de atender y vendar las heridas del misterioso hombre. Chizuru cogió uno de los pijamas de su padre y lo despojó de sus ropas andrajosas. Ahora que estaba limpio, podía apreciar su rostro claramente, y tenía que admitir que el tipo inconsciente tenía una cara encantadora.

—La máquina del tiempo funcionó, aunque no como hubiera querido —Koudou rompió el silencio, y cuando su hija lo miró, demandando una explicación lógica, continuó—. El propósito principal de este artefacto era llevarnos por las diferentes eras, pero aquí se ha dado el efecto contrario... Hubo un caos en el flujo del tiempo que ha traído accidentalmente a una persona del pasado.

Chizuru escuchó cada palabra con atención y pensó que se había vuelto demente. Tal cosa era imposible. Incluso se le dio por pensar que quizás Koudou había contratado a alguien para actuar como un ensangrentado viajero del tiempo para sorprenderla al volver de la escuela... Pero no importaba cómo mirara a ese hombre: sus heridas eran reales, no estaba actuando... Y Koudou no estaba tan loco como para encerrar a una persona casi muerta en un dispositivo peligroso como aquel.

A juzgar por su apariencia, y si las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, Chizuru estaba bastante segura que era un samurai, y que se hallaba en el campo de batalla o en medio de un duelo antes de ser accidentalmente enviado a la época moderna.

—Entonces... ¿qué haremos con él? —Chizuru intentó serenarse— La máquina está rota, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significa que no podemos enviarlo a su era?

Koudou asintió.

—Sí... Odio tener que decirlo, pero no me es posible reenviarlo, al menos no por ahora. Supongo que no tenemos más opción que dejarlo quedarse con nosotros. Tenemos enfrentar la responsabilidad de lo que ha ocurrido.

Chizuru abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _"nosotros"_? Si sólo hubieras dejado de trabajar con esa cosa loca, ¡esto no hubiera pasado!

Pero su mirada se suavizó al ver los ojos esperanzados, casi emocionados, de su padre. Sabía que el doctor planeaba interrogar al hombre luego de recuperarse, si es que acaso era un verdadero samurai venido del pasado. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Chizuru suspirara con resignación, sabiendo que no había otras alternativas.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón. Ahora, ¿qué tal si lo llevamos arriba? Hay una habitación vacía junto a la mía. No es bueno dejarlo en la camilla.

El doctor le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada y le agradeció. Ella ignoró a su excéntrico padre, que la había arrastrado junto consigo a todo ese embrollo. Había leído algunas novelas y visto unas cuantas películas sobre viajes en el tiempo: algunas veces por medio de una máquina, otras por magia, o al ser absorbido por un agujero negro... Pero nunca creyó que fuera algo real.

Juntos, habían llevado al hombre misterioso a la habitación y ahora yacía en la cama. Por razones de seguridad, Koudou se llevó las espadas, pensando que era probable que, en medio del pánico de encontrarse en un mundo nuevo, ocurriera algo peligroso. Su idea original era encerrarlo en la habitación por las dudas, pero Chizuru lo regañó, diciendo que sería inapropiado y podría infundirle sospechas al hombre. Después de un corto debate y de convencer a su padre de que estaría bien, Chizuru ganó. Antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar silenciosamente la puerta, le dio una última mirada al sujeto dormido.

Finalmente en su habitación... Ya no estaba con humor para tomar un baño, así que se cambió a sus ropas de dormir antes de echarse sobre la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo y se maldijo por llevar una vida tan patética.

_"Parece que los problemas me encuentran donde sea que esté..."_

La farsa de su vida ya era lo suficientemente estresante, sumado a tener que lidiar con el raro hobbie de su padre, y ahora: con un extraño viajero del tiempo que dormía en la habitación contigua. Chizuru se estaba por quedar dormida, cuando se acordó de una cosa.

_"El haori celeste claro... Lo he visto en otra parte..."_

Segundos después, se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Fue hacia su pequeña biblioteca y encontró un libro sobre la historia del Japón. Luego de buscar, dio con una página precisa. Si su memoria no le fallaba, incluso lo había visto en un museo durante un viaje de estudios algunos años atrás. El haori pertenecía al Shinsengumi, una fuerza de samurais de élite que solía proteger a Kyoto en el pasado...

Sus ojos recorrieron las letras con interés. El Shinsengumi fue fundado oficialmente en 1864 y se disolvió junto con la muerte de Hijikata Toshizou, su vicecomandante, en 1869... Y el año que corría ahora era el 2012. Su cuerpo se estremeció al percatarse del hecho. Si ese hombre era un auténtico miembro del Shinsengumi, significaba que había viajado_ casi_ _150 años_ en el tiempo.

Muy despacio, caminó de puntillas fuera de su habitación y abrió la puerta. En vez de estar asustada, la invadió una repentina curiosidad. Ahora quería darle un vistazo más atento a su inesperado invitado.

Todavía dormía al ingresar Chizuru. Examinó el rostro masculino, intentando encontrarle alguna diferencia con el de la gente de su época, pero no lo logró. En realidad, tuvo que admitir que era ampliamente más apuesto que los chicos de su clase o su desgraciado novio. Con la hermosa luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana, sus facciones atractivas eran más nítidas a sus ojos.

_"¡¿Q-Qué estoy pensando?! Y más importante... ¡¿por qué vine aquí en primer lugar?!"_

Se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero de repente, una mano aferró su muñeca por detrás y haló su cuerpo hacia un pecho macizo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, otra mano le cubrió la boca, así que no gritó. Todo le temblaba cuando los almendrados ojos violetas de su captor se posaron en ella.

—No te preocupes... Eres una mujer, no te haré daño —Una voz, tan fría como profunda, murmuró contra el oído de Chizuru—. Mis espadas me han sido arrebatadas, así que estoy bastante seguro que este es el sitio de Choushu o Satsuma... No tengo idea de cómo lograron capturarme de este modo. ¿Eres una de ellos? Te liberaré si contestas a mi pregunta sin gritar.

_"¿Estás loco? ¡Esta es la clínica Yukimura! ¡Y ye he ayudado, no capturado!"_

Chizuru luchó para deshacerse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. La fuerza de ese hombre era poderosa. A pesar de haber asegurado que no la lastimaría, ella seguía sintiendo miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo, tal y como ocurría con Kazama. Pasado un rato, Chizuru se rindió y asintió silenciosamente, guardándose las lágrimas. El joven la liberó y ella tomó aire después de apreciar sus profundos ojos violeta. Su reacción era pasmosamente calma. No se veía como si sintiera pánico en absoluto. Más destacable, se las arregló para ponerse de pie con el cuerpo así de malherido. La gente del pasado era realmente fuerte.

—Discúlpame —murmuró el hombre, pero su mirada nunca abandonó a Chizuru—... por tocarte de ese modo. De igual manera, es mejor usar algo más apropiado que eso.

Chizuru se percató del top y los pantalones cortos de algodón que llevaba puestos. De algún modo, su miedo se había desvanecido levemente al escuchar sus palabras; parecía que no planeaba aprovecharse de ella. Se serenó antes de responder.

—Bueno, estas son ropas de dormir comunes... al menos en esta era.

Él frunció el ceño, era obvio que no había entendido. Pero Chizuru decidió continuar.

—Y ésta no es la prisión de Choushu o Satsuma, sino la clínica de mi familia. Mi padre es doctor y hemos atendido tus heridas. Sobre tus espadas, las tomamos por una cuestión de seguridad. Te las devolveremos más tarde.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Chizuru rezó porque el extraño tipo aceptara su explicación. Prefirió no decirle acerca de la máquina del tiempo de momento, ya que consideraba mejor ir paso a paso en esa clase de circunstancias. Apartó la vista de ella y miró los alrededores. Tocó el pijama que llevaba puesto con una mueca de leve confusión. Bueno, casi imperceptiblemente leve, porque parecía que este hombre carecía de muchas expresiones faciales.

Cerró sus ojos violáceos y habló templadamente.

—Y entonces... ¿cómo llegué aquí?

—¿No... no estás asustado? —preguntó dudosamente. Su reacción era demasiado calma para ser alguien que pasaba por toda una nueva situación, en el lugar más extraño que alguna vez visitaría en su vida.

—¿Por qué debería? —dijo fríamente. Para su sorpresa, se acercó más a ella y enfrentó profundamente sus ojos color chocolate— Puedo asegurar que tus ojos dicen la verdad, aunque demando más explicaciones que ésta.

_"Así que... ¿este tipo puede saber si alguien miente sólo viendo sus ojos?"_

Chizuru le dedicó una sonrisa amarga. Era cierto, había dicho la verdad. Pero él ni siquiera sabía que había crecido con mentiras durante toda su vida. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron al pensar en la falsa existencia que llevaba. Bien, ahora se sentía como una idiota. ¿Cómo podía llorar frente a un desconocido? Había escondido sus sentimientos muy exitosamente, durante mucho tiempo. Pero después de encontrarse a alguien que parecía poder leer almas, sentía que su debilidad podría ser expuesta. No quería que nadie supiera de ella. Le aterraba que pudieran juzgarla. Para empeorar las cosas, este hombre que se veía falto de emociones seguramente estaba pensando que era una llorona con una vestimenta ridículamente inapropiada.

—¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó tranquilamente el samurai, pero Chizuru sólo negó agitando la cabeza.

No había modo que fuera a decirle que sus palabras casuales la habían asustado. Sin embargo, las lágrimas se rehusaban a detenerse. Era embarazoso. No podía poner su cara de póker con la fría presencia de ese hombre. Era inútil.

La observó llorar unos segundos más antes de retirarse lentamente para mirar las casas modernas que se exponían desde la ventana. Chizuru no supo por qué lo hizo, pero se sintió agradecida de poder tener su tiempo para estar sola. Con su mejor voluntad y dándole un vistazo a la espalda de su invitado, detuvo las lágrimas. Caminó hacia él.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Está bien —dijo el joven, sin verla—. Sólo creí que no querías que te viera llorar, así que te dejé sola. No preguntaré tus razones, no es de mi incumbencia. Si necesitas volver, está bien, puedo esperar hasta mañana al resto de la explicación, porque no siento malas intenciones de ti o de este lugar.

Inconscientemente, Chizuru largó una risita. Él había dicho algo como eso. Era entendible. Un samurai debía estar atento en cada situación. Pero se sentía aliviada de que hubiera permanecido calmo y creyera en sus palabras. Más importante, Chizuru estaba sorprendida de estar mostrando sus verdaderas emociones frente a un completo extraño. Sintió que se había descargado un poco luego de llorar, a pesar de odiarse aún por haberlo hecho.

—Oye... —murmuró Chizuru.

Sin darse cuenta, posó una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Se sintió abochornada al notarlo y la apartó rápidamente. Sin preveerlo, el viajero del tiempo se dio la vuelta y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

El tiempo se congeló hasta que sus labios pronunciaron las mismas palabras, en el mismo instante.

—¿Quién eres?

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Este es el final del primer capítulo~ ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!_

_¡Sería muy feliz si me dejaran un REVIEW!^_^_

_¡Gracias por leer! XD_

* * *

_Nota de la traductora:_

_Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿A que está interesante? :3 Espero que la traducción les haya parecido entendible, intenté hacerla lo más correcta posible xD Seguiré subiendo en el transcurso de los días, independientemente de los reviews, pero me encantaría que me contaran sus opiniones, así se las transmito a la autora y vemos crecer esta historia en español :) _

_¡Un beso!_


	2. Emoción

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! XD_

_¡Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! Estoy realmente feliz de encontrar algunos nombres conocidos que habían leído mi historia anterior. ¡Ojalá puedan disfrutar de esta también! Jaja, en realidad, la idea para esta historia vino a mi mente mientras pensaba arduamente en escribir algo acerca del Shinsengumi de nuevo, justo como en mi fanfic anterior. De todos modos, pensaba que si hacía eso, la historia no tendría demasiada diferencia con 'The Frozen Sword' XD Oh, simplemente culpen a mi bloqueo de esritora jajaja. Así que decidí escribir esta historia en un AU para probar algo nuevo. Todavía estoy un poco preocupada por ello =.=_

_(...)_

_¡Disculpen la nota de autora tan larga! Pero es que me siento emocionada XD ¡Comencemos a leer!_

* * *

**Pétalos de tiempo **

**II **

**Emoción**

* * *

—¿Quién eres?

Chizuru se sobresaltó cuando preguntaron lo mismo, aunque él no se inmutó. Tras un denso silencio, se dio cuenta que ese hombre, quien no apartaba la vista, no le contestaría primero así de fácil. Así que se rindió y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Yukimura Chizuru, soy la hija del doctor. Encantada de conocerte —dijo.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento antes de presentarse calmadamente.

—Saito Hajime... Capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi.

_"Así que definitivamente es miembro del Shinsengumi..."_

Chizuru no era demasiado aficionada a la Historia, pero había oído sobre Saito Hajime. De hecho, era uno de los guerreros más famosos del Shinsengumi. Secretamente, Chizuru quería saber un poco más sobre él, ahora que tenía en frente a una renombrada figura histórica... Pero lo único importante que sabía era que ese hombre no debía estar allí en ese momento.

—No reaccionaste negativamente al escuchar mi nombre —Saito rompió el silencio—, a pesar que el Shinsengumi no tiene una buena reputación... Así que parece ser que no estás relacionada con nuestros enemigos. Sin embargo, y aunque no puedo sentir su presencia aquí, tienes que permanecer atenta... Y hablando de eso, ¿puedes devolverme mis espadas?

—No —respondió Chizuru, pero entonces Saito entrecerró los ojos, y se apresuró a añadir—... Mi padre tiene tus espadas, pero ahora está durmiendo, no puedo despertarlo. Te las dará mañana por la mañana y también te explicará todo.

Saito permaneció silencioso antes de desenfocar su vista de Chizuru y mirar a través de la ventana.

—De acuerdo, no quiero causarle más molestias. Es grosero hacerle eso a tu salvador.

Repentinamente, volvió a Chizuru, haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

—Lamento si he sido un problema para ti. Gracias por salvarme, y no te preocupes, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer —Saito bajó la voz y habló en un frío murmullo—... Deberías irte ahora, podría causar una mala impresión si siguieras aquí a estas horas.

La chica no podía pronunciar palabra. El viajero del tiempo creía que aún estaba en su época. Lo que la aliviaba un poco era pensar que Saito no parecía ser una mala persona... Por la mañana, le dejaría toda la responsabilidad y explicaciones al viejo científico loco que la había arrastrado a ese problema.

—De acuerdo, Saito-san —Chizuru hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le habló a su espalda—. Y... buenas noches —Pero Saito no contestó, sólo permaneció con la vista puesta en las luces de la calle y las casas modernas fuera.

Ya en su habitación, Chizuru se quedó viendo el techo. Había llorado frente a un extraño que podía decir si alguien mentía o decía la verdad. Odiaba admitir que se sentía un poco mejor luego de ello. Los ojos cerúleos de Saito habían expuesto toda la pena que llevaba escondiendo por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana, Chizuru golpeó la puerta de la habitación del joven, y estaba segura que éste había fallado al tratar de abrirla, sin saber cómo funcionaba la perilla. Se rió disimuladamente y la abrió desde su lado. Ahora, el frío samurai la vio con un leve tinte de alarma, especialmente cuando encendió la luz del cuarto.

Chizuru se ofreció a ayudarlo para bajar la escaleras, pero Saito era demasiado orgulloso y se rehusó. Antes de que se encontrara con un sorprendido Yukimura Koudou, el hombre que había comenzado todo, Chizuru le había comentado sobre su encuentro con el guerrero la noche anterior y le demandó una explicación razonable para su víctima.

Con un largo suspiro y voz emocionada, Koudou comenzó a explicar: sobre la máquina del tiempo, sobre la era actual, sobre todo. Saito escuchó cada palabra con atención, y ésta vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿E-Esto es el futuro? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Y... es imposible volver a mi tiempo?

Koudou asintió.

—Sí, aunque intentaré reparar la máquina. Pero no estoy seguro si vaya a funcionar dado que va a ser muy complicado...

—Es increíble —murmuró, y se encogió en la silla. El asombro era demasiado, incluso para alguien como él. Escrutó los ojos de Koudou, queriendo encontrar algún indicio de mentiras, pero no había ninguno—... Pero, si eso es cierto, quiere decir que ya estoy muerto en esta era.

Koudou y Chizuru no tenían nada que decir. Les invadió una repentina culpa, pero ella intentó romper el hielo.

—Eh, Saito-san... ¿dónde estabas antes? Quiero decir, te encontramos en la máquina del tiempo muy malherido y...

—Debería estar liderando a los guerreros en la Batalla de Aizu ahora mismo —susurró Saito con la mirada en el piso—... No aquí sentado como si nada ocurriera.

_"Así que también es cierto que estaba en el campo de batalla antes de ser enviado a este año..."_

Chizuru sabía que los samurais ponían el orgullo ante todo cuando se trataba de una lucha y, en este caso, y aunque había sido atrapado accidentalmente por ese experimento loco, no quitaba el hecho de que había abandonado a sus subordinados.

—Ah, acabo de acordarme de algo —dijo Koudou, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tomó la katana y el wakizashi de Saito y se los devolvió. Las sostuvo como si lo hiciera con alguien muy querido.

—Gracias. Ahora no me queda nada más que éstas...

Tras un largo silencio, el samurai cerró los ojos y habló.

—¿Puedo volver a mi habitación? Necesito calmarme.

—Por supuesto, pero primero necesito cambiarte las vendas —dijo Koudou, pero Saito lo interrumpió.

—No es necesario. Simplemente necesito estar solo ahora.

Con eso, subió las escaleras llevando sus amadas espadas. Chizuru lo observó apretar los dientes por el dolor de las heridas, pero no le ofreció ayuda, sabiendo que se negaría, y especialmente ahora, que sabía la pasmosa verdad. Cuando escuchó que se cerró la puerta desde el piso de arriba, se giró con sus ojos marrones enojados hacia su padre.

—Ahora, papá, ¿te das cuenta del error que cometiste?

Koudou se veía arrepentido.

—Sí... Así que creo que dejaré mis preguntas para después —Se calló inmediatamente ante la mirada asesina de Chizuru—. Pero de tan sólo pensar que es el famoso Saito Hajime —murmuró para sí mismo—... Todavía no puedo creerlo. Al principio, pensé que era un samurai cualquiera.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo —dijo Chizuru—, aunque su verdadera identidad no es la gran cosa para mí. Ya sabes, nunca le presto atención a las clases de Historia.

Koudou suspiró, y después se dio cuenta.

—Oh, no, ¡tengo que ir al trabajo! —Aunque la clínica cerraba los fines de semana, Koudou tenía un puesto en un hospital— Lo siento, Chizuru, ¿pero podrías cuidarlo mientras no estoy? Al menos tiene que comer algo.

Chizuru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo que realmente quería decirle era: _"¡¿Planeas dejarme sola con un completo extraño venido del pasado?!"_, pero lo que le dijo, en cambio fue:

—Está bien...

Se odiaba por ello. A pesar de ser bastante honesta cuando se trataba de su padre, siempre decía que _"sí"_ cuando le pedían ayuda. Ahora, su supuestamente tranquilo fin de semana se había ido por la borda gracias a Koudou y su excéntrico hobbie.

—Gracias, Chizuru. Oh, y si necesita cambiarse de ropa, que use las mías, aunque supongo que le compraré unas nuevas más adelante... Después de todo, parece una buena persona, siento como si tuviera un nuevo hijo —dijo sonriendo a Chizuru antes de marcharse.

_"Los problemas me encuentran hasta en los fines de semana... ¿Acaso no puedo tener tiempo libre?"_

* * *

La chica gruñó mientras comía su desayuno en soledad. Añoraba los fines de semana porque no tenía que hacer como si fuera alegre frente a las personas. A diferencia de las chicas comunes, Chizuru rara vez salía de fiesta con sus amigos. Se limitaba a verlos en la escuela y a veces iban de compras o al karaoke después de clases, aunque era más común que prefiriera volver a su casa rápidamente. Tras comer, le preparó un caliente tazón de avena a Saito. Ahora que Koudou la había hecho responsable, Chizuru se sentía más desdichada que de costumbre.

—Saito-san —llamó frente a su habitación con la comida en sus manos—, te traje el desayuno, voy a entrar.

—¡No te atrevas a entrar!

Chizuru se alarmó al escuchar esto, pero ya había abierto la puerta. Se quedó de una pieza al ver a Saito sentado en el suelo, con el pijama desabotonado y sosteniendo la espada.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Dejó a un lado lo que llevaba y se acercó rápidamente al samurai— ¿No prentenderás...?

—¿No es lo suficientemente claro? —dijo fríamente, con emociones entremezcladas danzando en sus ojos: tristeza, rabia y decepción— He abandonado a mis hombres, he traicionado al Shinsengumi, he roto las reglas. No hay nada más que pueda hacer salvo cometer seppuku para expiar mi imperdonable pecado.

Chizuru no cabía en sí del asombro. Ahora tenía en frente a un hombre que quería suicidarse. Si hubiera llegado sólo uno o dos minutos más tarde...

—Déjame solo —Saito la miró—, estoy seguro que no querrás verlo. Sólo vete.

Normalmente, Chizuru hubiera asentido con la cabeza de modo obediente, sin importar cuán estremecedora fuera la petición. Pero ver a ese sujeto, que parecía haber leído su alma antes, le hizo sentir obligada a hacer algo. Ese era un asunto realmente serio.

—No... puedo hacer eso —murmuró, digiriendo una oración que jamás había pronunciado. Se dio ánimos y le devolvió la mirada—. En realidad, no me interesa lo que vayas a hacer, pero como una de las personas que te ha ayudado, creo que eres un desagradecido. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de terminar con tu vida tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que nos hemos esforzado?

Se sentía atónita por su propia honestidad. La presencia de Saito la instaba a expresar sus emociones. Permaneció con los ojos fijos en la mirada zafiro de Saito, dándole a entender que iba en serio.

—Nunca pedí tu ayuda... La Batalla de Aizu es por lejos mucho más importante que mi vida —respondió con voz de acero—. Si no puedo morir honorablemente en la batalla, la única manera de morir como un verdadero samurai es abrirme el vientre. Prefiero morir antes que vivir en la vergüenza.

—¡No me des más problemas! —explotó Chizuru con frustración— Escucha, si realmente quieres hacer toda esta _cosa-del-suicidio-honorable_, ¡al menos que no sea aquí! Con todo respeto, el seppuku no es en absoluto distinto al suicidio común en esta era. Incluso si te suicidas, ¡te creerán un estúpido en vez de un honorable samurai! Es algo cruel, ¡pero es la verdad! ¡La era de los samurais ha terminado hace mucho!

Saito se paralizó. Chizuru recobraba el aliento después de decir todo lo que pensaba en voz alta. No estaba siendo ella misma. Pero había algo en los ojos cerúleos del hombre, que la habían empujado a decir la verdad y sólo la verdad.

La atmósfera en la habitación era gélida, aunque fuera verano y el sol matutino brillara deslumbrantemente en el exterior. Saito le dedicó a Chizuru una nueva mirada profunda, antes de envainar la cuchilla y contemplar sus armas. Su largo cabello violeta escondía su expresión apesadumbrada.

—Así que... la era en que los samurais ya no son necesitados realmente ha llegado, ¿verdad? —Su tono usualmente neutral evocaba una pizca de tristeza— Nuestro Vice-Comandante había dicho lo mismo, que la era de la katana había terminado, y pronto sería reemplazada por las máquinas de Occidente... No quise aceptarlo al principio. He vivido con espadas durante toda mi vida. Pero ahora, al ver este futuro... No tengo otra alternativa excepto creerlo.

El dolor que destilaban sus ojos entristecieron a Chizuru, más aún después de escuchar sus palabras. Parecía amar sus espadas tanto, y ahora se sentía inútil al ver que sólo eran reliquias históricas en la era moderna.

—Saito-san... eh, ¡puedes comenzar una nueva vida aquí! —dijo, intentando consolarlo— Quiero decir, ¡esta era no es tan mala como crees! Hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer... De hecho, ¡no han sido olvidados! El Shinsengumi es muy famoso y he aprendido sobre él en las clases de Historia en la escuela. Incluso tengo un libro...

—¿Mencionó alguna vez mi nombre? —preguntó Saito. Chizuru asintió, pero se sobresaltó cuando se acercó tanto que sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros— Déjame verlo... Quiero saber cómo morí.

_"¡¿Eh?!"_

—S-Saito-san, ¿estás seguro? —inquirió shockeada.

Nunca había pensado que le pediría tal cosa. Pero al ver el fuego azulado de determinación arder en sus ojos, sólo pudo asentir y volver de su habitación con el libro sobre Historia del Japón. Abrió la página que hablaba del Shinsengumi, y la leyeron juntos. Ahora la distancia entre ambos era realmente corta, y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo le adornara las mejillas. Después de todo, Saito era un despampanante hombre joven, era normal que la pusiera nerviosa.

—¿Puedes leerlo? Está escrito en japonés moderno —preguntó tentativamente.

—Está bien... No hay demasiada diferencia —respondió sin verla.

Se detuvo en algunas fotos antiguas de los miembros del Shinsengumi, y Chizuru podía jurar que lo había escuchado murmurar acerca de algunos hechos históricos, corrigiendo unos cuantos errores. Finalmente, llegaron a la página donde Saito Hajime era mencionado. Chizuru tomó aire y Saito continuó la lectura con expresión adusta. Recorrieron las letras con cuidado.

_'Saito Hajime, el capitán de la tercera unidad, fue uno de los mejores espadachines del Shinsengumi. Era una persona misteriosa e introvertida, por lo que no hay fotografías que den indicios sobre cómo habría sido su apariencia...'_

_"¿Misterioso e introvertido? Bueno, era de esperarse..."_

_'Fue famoso por tomar lugar en la mayoría de los asesinatos, por su extrema lealtad al Shinsengumi y su habilidad de matar sin piedad...'_

Inconscientemente, Chizuru se alejó un poco de Saito. Comenzó a temblar y éste se percató de ello. Habló calmadamente.

—No tengas miedo, no te mataré. Hice esos trabajos porque fui ordenado a hacerlo, pero no era mi intención. Siendo un samurai, el matar es algo normal si es que quieres sobrevivir. Tengo que admitir que el autor de este libro ha hecho una buena investigación a pesar de algunos errores menores...

La muchacha intentó serenarse antes de acercarse a Saito de nuevo. Después de todo, aún sentía curiosidad por la vida del viajero en el tiempo.

_'Nacido en Edo,1844...'_

Chizuru se maravilló al pensar cómo el hombre joven que tenía sentado al lado contaba realmente con 168 años de edad. La siguiente oración la hizo jadear de asombro.

_'... Y murió en la Batalla de Aizu, 1868, a la edad de 24 años.'_

Extraño, pero no hubo una reacción de Saito al leer ésto. Simplemente cerró el libro con lentitud y miró a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? Era esperable. La Batalla de Aizu era en sí una lucha perdida para nosotros pero, como verdaderos samurais, no podíamos huir de ella —Se calló un instante y continuó—. Fui designado en esa ocasión como el líder de la batalla ya que el Vice-Comandante estaba herido. El Comandante ya había sido ejecutado, los demás capitanes habían muerto en las batallas anteriores y Souji, ya sabes, el Capitán Okita de la primera división, también había muerto de tuberculosis... Nagakura Shinpachi nos abandonó y este libro dice que vivió bastante luego de la guerra... Me alegro por él, de todos modos. Al menos uno de nosotros consiguió sobrevivir y disfrutar una vida larga. Sin embargo, realmente no esperaba que el Vice-Comandante fuera a morir apenas un año después de mí...

Saito apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Miró el techo, y Chizuru podía ver su pálida piel más blanca de lo que era. Para una persona del pasado, leer un libro de Historia era casi profético... y en ocasiones, demasiado aterrador.

—Saito-san... —Chizuru no podía encontrar palabras para reconfortarlo.

Pero entonces él rompió el silencio, cerrando los ojos y reviviendo su vida pasada.

—Si se supone que iba a morir en la Batalla de Aizu... ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es el hombre aquí sentado?

Chizuru se sentía culpable. Ahora, Saito se veía totalmente deprimido debido a la lunática invención de su padre. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¡Lo siento, si solamente no te hubiéramos causado este problema, no habrías...!

—No necesitas disculparte —dijo débilmente—. No quiero culpar a nadie. Siempre evado las discusiones, es algo inútil. Incluso si estoy enfadado contigo, todavía puedes devolverme al campo de batalla. Así que, ¿cuál es el punto en enojarse?

Chizuru no dijo nada hasta que Saito se puso de pie. Él intentó verse rudo.

—Ahora que sé que cometer seppuku es algo estúpido en esta era, no creo que vaya a hacerlo. Gracias por salvar mi vida por segunda vez —Ella sonrió con sinceridad y lo imitó—. Sin embargo, este no es mi lugar. Viviré aquí hasta que tu padre haya terminado de reparar la máquina y pueda volver y pelear junto a mis camaradas hasta el fin de mi vida.

—Sí, estoy segura de eso —dijo Chizuru, aunque en realidad no creía tan fervientemente que Koudou pudiera arreglar ese dispositivo.

—Mientes —murmuró Saito, volviendo al tono neutral.

—Eh... Quiero decir... A veces es demasiado disparatado, así que no estoy tan segura —Se disculpó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ahora que Saito había visto a través de sus mentiras.

Pero entonces sintió una gentil palmada en su hombro y admiró con sorpresa la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del samurai. Podía decir que Saito tenía fe en ese viejo científico loco que no paraba de darle dolores de cabeza, así que sólo le devolvió el gesto mientras pensaba en silencio...

_"Simplemente no puedo decirle que todos los experimentos de papá han sido hasta ahora fracasos..."_

—¿Estás escondiendo algo, verdad? —Su voz profunda la devolvió a la realidad.

—¡No! Quiero decir... eh —Chizuru se sentía incómoda. Su actuación no funcionaba si Saito estaba presente.

Resultaba que al principio era bastante irritante pero, inesperadamente, sentía que lo disfrutaría. No parecía tan malo mostrar sus verdaderas emociones de vez en cuando.

—Está bien si no quieres decírmelo —tranquilizó Saito y posó su mirada en el tazón de la mesa—. ¿Has traído eso para mí?

Chizuru asintió. Se sonrojó cuando Saito le agradeció y comenzó a comer. Tomó otra silla y se sentó cerca suyo. Normalmente, no le importaría y preferiría irse antes que acompañar a una persona que apenas había conocido. Incluso si hacía lo contrario, sería por no poder negarse al pedido de compañía de alguien. Pero Saito no se lo pidió. Chizuru lo hizo porque deseaba hacerlo.

—Nuestro Comandante provenía de una familia de granjeros, así que nos enseñó a nunca desperdiciar la comida —murmuró.

Chizuru apenas pudo escucharlo, porque se había quedado prendada de sus facciones atractivas. Desde tan corta distancia, podía apreciar su rostro con claridad, y el cabello violeta combinaba con aquello perfectamente. Desde ese ángulo, no se veía en absoluto como un salvaje asesino.

—Es de mala educación observar a la gente mientras come... —Sus palabras la hicieron sobresaltar.

Miró al piso con las mejillas rojas. Se sentía avergonzada y Saito lo había notado.

—¿C-Cómo está la comida? —preguntó nerviosamente, intentando deshacerse de la atmósfera incómoda.

—Está deliciosa.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Chizuru se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en negación con la cara aún más roja y esperó hasta que Saito terminó con su desayuno. Agarró el tazón y estaba a punto de irse del cuarto cuando recordó algo.

—Oye, Saito-san, ven conmigo. Cambiaré tus vendajes. Tus heridas son bastante serias, sabes... Si quieres sobrevivir en esta era hasta que vuelvas, debes escucharme, ya que vas a vivir aquí. Cuando te recuperes por completo, saldremos así puedes aprender más sobre esta época.

Saito asintió y la siguió.

—Lamento ser una molestia. En gratitud, intentaré ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. Cuento con ustedes.

Chizuru sonrió. En su corazón, había cierta felicidad al poder ser capaz de ayudar a Saito. Esta vez, no se sentía forzada a hacerlo. Como parecía que podía mostrar su honestidad libremente en frente suyo, comenzaba a encariñarse un poco con él...

_"¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Acabo de conocerlo anoche!"_

Estaba cada vez más y más roja, cuando sintió un dedo picar su hombro, justo cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Saito se había sonrojado también.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre, Saito-san? —preguntó dudosamente.

Había un patrón en todas las películas románticas que había visto: cuando un hombre y una mujer se sonrojaban al mirarse a los ojos...

_"¡Deja de pensar estupideces, Chizuru! ¡Apenas lo conoces! ¡No puede ser "esa cosa"!"_

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa, Yukimura —susurró Saito, aún con un leve tinte rosado esparciéndose por sus mejillas—... Es muy embarazoso. En realidad, quería preguntártelo anoche, pero estabas llorando y no me atreví...

Saito se acercó más, y ella continuó diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que calmarse. Ya tenía un novio... Bueno, si es que ese cretino siquiera valía la pena ser llamado como novio. Pero de todos modos, casi perdió el hilo al sentir los labios de Saito a tan sólo centímetros de su oído.

_"Maldición, no puedo negarme... Después del evento de ciencia ficción anoche, ¿ahora va a ocurrir algo salido de un cuento de hadas?"_

—Yukimura, ¿dónde está el baño?

Silencio.

Chizuru largó el tazón y explotó en carcajadas hasta llorar. Juró evitar las películas románticas y los cuentos de hadas por un tiempo. Pero se sentía bien reírse así. Ya hasta había olvidado la última vez que rió de ese modo.

—No te rías de mí... Sé que es embarazoso, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo —Saito se veía muy incómodo.

—L-Lo siento... —Chizuru se limpió una lágrima y lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño.

En realidad, era su baño privado, porque era la única que vivía en el segundo piso. La habitación de Koudou y la clínica estaban en el primero. Pero ahora, ya que Saito iba a convivir con ella al lado de su cuarto, tendrían que compartirlo. Aún riendo un poco, Chizuru le dio una rápida explicación sobre cómo usar un retrete moderno. Saito entró precipitadamente, azotando la puerta. Realmente ya no podía aguantarlo más. Para hacer las cosas peores, preguntarle a una chica sobre la ubicación de un baño era demasiado para alguien honorable como él. Minutos después, Saito salió con el rostro rojo e intentó evadir los ojos aún llorosos de Chizuru. Se guardó las ganas que tenía de reír y se agarró del estómago que ya le dolía, sonriéndole al viajero del tiempo.

Saito ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la había hecho sentir mejor, simplemente sacándole a flote sus verdaderas emociones. A pesar de conocerse hacía menos de 24 horas, le había hecho expresar su miedo, su enojo, su tristeza y, más importante, un poco de su alegría.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, y esta vez Saito no se rehusó a que lo ayudase a caminar. Por un instante, Chizuru pudo olvidarse de su vida falsa y también del bastardo de su novio.

_"Por alguna razón... ¡tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a estar bueno!"_

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Históricamente hablando, el verdadero Saito Hajime se las arregló para sobrevivir después de la guerra, pero seguí la ruta de Hijikata en el juego, en la que Saito cayó durante la Batalla de Aizu. Además, disfruté retorcer un poquito la historia XD_

_Aunque en el juego/animé, Saito utilizaba su apariencia de ropas occidentales para este punto, en esta historia todavía permanece con su look tradicional XD Porque guardaré la versión de Saito con pelo corto para próximos capítulos :P *pequeño spoiler*_

_¡Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un REVIEW! ^_^_

* * *

_Nota de la traductora:_

_Bien, he aquí la segunda entrega, ojalá les parezca entendible y fluido el español xD Lo hice con mucho cariño xDD Se va poniendo interesante la cosa, ¡y lo mejor está por venir! :D Besos._


	3. Visita

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_De nuevo, gracias a todos por los reviews del capítulo anterior ^_^ Significa mucho y me motiva a escribir más XD ¡Ahh, y estoy enamorándome cada vez más de Saito y ustedes, chicos! XD_

_(...)_

_Por cierto, el largo de este capítulo es de unas 4300 palabras... (...) Bueno, pero por ahora, ¡sólo disfruten este capítulo! XD_

* * *

**Pétalos de tiempo**

**III**

**Visita**

* * *

Semanas habían transcurrido desde el incidente que envió a Saito al futuro. Mientras sus heridas sanaban, Koudou y Chizuru se encargaron de enseñarle acerca del nuevo mundo.

Aunque Saito intentó mantener su fría naturaleza, le fue imposible ocultar su conmoción cuando Chizuru le mostró cómo funcionaba una televisión, una computadora, el teléfono y demás aparatos electrónicos. Podía asegurar que Saito hacía lo mejor posible para adaptarse con rapidez para no ser una molestia. Estaba bien que aprendiera sobre aquello, aunque criticaba muy seguido las formas de hablar de la época moderna y la moda mientras miraba TV, calificándolo de _"descortés"_ o _"inapropiado"_.

—Yukimura, lamento decir esto, ¿pero realmente vas a ir a la escuela con una falda tan corta? —Le preguntó un día cuando estaba por salir de su casa.

—Ya te dije que es el uniforme habitual en las secundarias. Todo el mundo lo usa —repitió Chizuru, ya acostumbrada a tener que decírselo casi todos los días.

Interiormente, le hubiera gustado decir lo mismo de la larga cola de caballo y la anticuada remera de Koudou que él usaba. Ese hombre definitivamente necesitaba una renovación.

Saito dejó salir un suspiro.

—He visto al Vice-Comandante en ropas occidentales, pero jamás hubiera creído que evolucionarían en algo así —Entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada seria—... Escucha, te debo una, así que lo digo por tu propio bien y...

—Está bien, está bien —Chizuru le cortó el discurso. No era como si estuviera preocupado por ella o algo por el estilo: sólo se sentía en deuda con la familia Yukimura.

—Y hablando de eso, mañana —Saito posó la vista en el suelo, viéndose incómodo—... Cuento contigo.

Chizuru le sonrió. Ya que el día siguiente era sábado y Saito se encontraba lo suficientemente sano, saldrían así podía aprender más cosas sobre la era moderna. Hasta ahora, sólo las había visto de lejos en la televisión. Chizuru rió al recordar la primera vez que Saito vio autos y motocicletas en la TV, y estaba aún más sorprendido cuando le dijo que había millones de esas en las calles. De algún modo, presentía que Saito se sentía levemente emocionado en vez de asustado en ese respecto, y se preguntó si acaso formaba parte de la naturaleza masculina interesarse en asuntos automovilísticos.

—¡Papá, ya me voy! —gritó Chizuru a Koudou, quien se hallaba acondicionando la clínica antes de abrir. Se marchó rápidamente antes que Saito pudiera decir _"Qué manera más informal de dirigirse a alguien mayor."_

Pero mientras más se acercaba a la escuela, más pesados se hacían sus pasos. Siempre había sido de ese modo. Odiaba ir a la escuela, porque significaba que tendría que ponerse esa máscara de alegría nuevamente. Se dio ánimos al pensar que saldría con Saito al día siguiente. A pesar de no hablar mucho con ella, Chizuru se sentía a gusto siendo ella misma con él. Además de eso, veía su inocencia ante las cosas nuevas que experimentaba como el lado adorable de un fiero samurai.

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso. No era tan fácil vivir bajo el mismo techo que un hombre así de atractivo, especialmente si eras alguien que se la pasó fingiendo durante toda su vida, y dicho hombre era la única persona que podía ver a través de tus mentiras...

_"No es como si me gustara. Sólo me siento cómoda... un poco... cuando estoy con él. ¡Un minuto! ¿Por qué estoy pensando de este modo?"_

Chizuru estaba divagando, cuando su celular sonó. Tomó una bocanada de aire al ver el nombre de su querido en la pantalla.

—¿Sí, Kazama-senpai? —Ni bien atendió la llamada su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, perra —gruñó Kazama. Era obvio que no estaba de buen humor. Chizuru se sintió repentinamente miserable.

Se quedó callado un momento, y Chizuru sintió escalofríos al escuchar su voz serpenteante.

—Si mi memoria no me falla... no, siempre tengo razón... tu papá trabaja en un hospital los fines de semana, ¿cierto? Así que significa que estarás sola en casa mañana... ¿Te molesta si voy?

Chizuru tenía el corazón en la boca. Kazama nunca había estado en su casa y, sumado a sus palabras, Chizuru sabía que el plan de inesperada visita en sí ya presagiaba malas noticias. Algo malo iba a ocurrir.

—K-Kazama-senpai... mañana tengo que... —Intentó contener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a negarte a tu novio? —inquirió con voz irritada.

—No...

—¿Entonces qué dices, te molesta si voy mañana?

—De acuerdo... T-te estaré esperando...

Con una risa cruel, Kazama cortó la llamada.

Chizuru se secó las lágrimas. Alzó la vista al cielo, lamentándose por su patética existencia. Se suponía que mañana iba a ser un día divertido. Pero en cuestión de segundos, Kazama había dado vuelta todo. Para empeorar las cosas, tenía que continuar sonriendo en la escuela después de aceptar la nefasta cita, o sus amigos iban a interrogarla sobre qué había sucedido.

* * *

Ya había caído la tarde cuando llegó a casa sin un mínimo de espíritu. Pensó que su hogar era el único lugar en el que se sentía cómoda, y ahora sería el sitio para las cosas que Kazama tenía planeado hacerle.

—Ya llegué... —murmuró Chizuru y le dio un vistazo a la clínica. Normalmente hubiera ido para ayudar a Koudou, aprovechando el tiempo libre, pero esta vez, sólo quería estar sola.

—Bienvenida, Yukimura —La voz de Saito la sorprendió.

Cargaba una pila de documentos, que reconoció como los archivos de algunos pacientes. Como Saito no quería holgazanear, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Koudou con sus papeles. Ella asintió y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero los ojos zafiro del hombre la miraron profundamente, y falló. Se le humedecieron los propios e intentó evitar el contacto visual.

—Dile a papá que tengo mucha tarea que hacer y no puedo ayudarlo esta vez —Su voz temblaba. No importaba cuánto deseara ocultarlo, le era imposible—. Y acerca de mañana... lo siento, pero tendremos que cancelarlo... porque mi novio quiere venir a casa.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó.

Chizuru asintió débilmente.

—Sí, pero por favor, no le cuentes a papá. Nadie sabe de nuestra relación.

Repentinamente, Saito se acercó a ella, aumentando sus deseos de llorar. Susurró:

—¿Es este hombre... el que te hace llorar?

—No —contestó Chizuru y enfocó sus ojos marrones en él.

Cuando enfrentó esos irises cerúleos puros y que la instaban a decir la verdad, no pudo hacer más que llorar. Antes de apenas notarlo, se había precipitado a las escaleras para escapar y su mano atrapó su muñeca.

—Estás mintiendo —declaró tranquilamente—. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero me salvaste la vida, así que...

—¿Te sientes obligado a protegerme? —completó Chizuru. Se sentía inesperadamente molesta. Simplemente quería estar sola y esperar el terrible futuro que la esperaba.

Pero un llano viajero en el tiempo que conocía hacía pocas semanas actuaba como si la conociera hace años. Incluso en su niñez ninguno de sus amigos conocía su verdadera personalidad. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y sonrió con amargura.

—Escucha, sólo porque te salvé no quiere decir que tengas que ser mi guardaespaldas... Si lo haces porque te sientes en deuda, no lo necesito. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. Además, no te quedarás mucho aquí, volverás cuando la máquina se arregle. No me trates como si fuera tu Comandante o algo cercano a eso...

Saito entrecerró los ojos, demostrando su obvia molestia al meter Chizuru en el medio a su Comandante, a quien respetaba. Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, más patética se sentía.

—Te agradecería si te quedaras en tu habitación mañana... Y, por favor, deja de exponer mis mentiras. Sólo... por favor.

Dicho esto, subió las escaleras y lloró en su habitación. Sabía que sus palabras podrían haber herido a Saito, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Durante las semanas anteriores, había disfrutado mucho ser ella misma cuando lo tenía cerca. Pero en esos momentos se había sentido iracunda con él, porque había desmantelado toda su actuación cuando más la necesitaba.

_"Quizás sea mejor para mí continuar actuando... Quizás es mejor para mí no conocerlo en absoluto..."_

* * *

Por la mañana, desayunaron en gélido silencio. Koudou miró a Saito y Chizuru con confusión, pero ambos continuaron comiendo como si nada ocurriese. Después de que su padre se marchara al hospital, Saito se quedó en el segundo piso como ella le había indicado. Se sintió agradecida que no le preguntara nada. No quería pensar en lo que podría hacerle Kazama a él o a ella, si sabía que había otro hombre viviendo en la clínica Yukimura. Ahora se había quedado sola en el living, esperando la llegada de su novio.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Kazama y su característica sonrisa ladina. Aparcó su auto deportivo blanco frente a la casa.

—B-bienvenido, Kazama-senpai —Chizuru hizo una reverencia, pero Kazama la empujó y se metió al living. Tomó la posición más cómoda en el sofá y contempló a su novia.

—¿Qué clase de atuendo es ese? ¿No podías usar algo mejor en mi primera visita?

—P-pero, estamos en casa, yo... —Chizuru no podía decir nada para defenderse. Ni siquiera había pensado que Kazama le haría un comentario sobre su ropa demasiado casual.

Se puso de pie, aproximándose a ella.

—Al menos podrías haberte puesto un hermoso vestido, bien apretado, por supuesto —La llevó contra su pecho y susurró—... porque es más fácil de quitar...

Antes que pudiera decir nada, sus manos la habían arrastrado al sofá y cubierto su boca para evitar que gritara o intentara luchar. Este muchacho era un estudiante de último año de secundaria y se graduaría en pocos meses, pero su comportamiento era peor que el de un animal salvaje. Se ubicó encima de Chizuru y sonrió cruelmente.

—¿Esperabas que hiciera esto, verdad? Pero no pudiste negarte. Bueno, no puedo culparte, alguien como yo es irresistible...

_"¡Me estás forzando! ¿Qué tiene eso de "irresistible"? ¡Eres un maniático narcisista!"_

Kazama le quitó la camiseta mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Había liberado a Chizuru de sus manos, pero aún así, la chica no tenía las agallas para gritar, a pesar de saber que Saito iría inmediatamente a ayudarla. Pero no quería meterlo en ese problema. Como siempre, estaba tratando de cargar con el peso ella sola. Gimió de desesperación cuando el rubio le sacó los pantalones, luego de besarla con lujuria. Sus labios y sus manos se deslizaban sin resistencia por su cuerpo ahora sólo cubierto por la ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta? —Sonrió pícaramente mientras le acariciaba los senos.

Chizuru no podía detener el llanto, pero contenía su sonido para ser silenciosa. Sintió pánico cuando sus largos dedos comenzaron a quitar su ropa interior, con un irresistible deseo de ver ese cuerpo completamente desnudo. Ya era bastante triste e irónico ser violada en su propia casa, y además no tener ni una pizca de coraje para rehusarse.

—¡Otra grosería más y no te perdonaré!

El sonido del metal le siguió a esa voz. Cuando Chizuru abrió los ojos, la punta de la espada de Saito estaba a apenas centímetros del cuello de Kazama. Éste saltó del sofá inmediatamente y sacó una pistola de su cinturón, enfrentando al poderoso samurai.

—¿Quién eres tú? —rugió Kazama, arma en mano, listo para balear a quien fuera ese sujeto desconocido que lo había fastidiado.

—No tengo ninguna obligación de decírtelo —respondió fríamente, aún en posición de combate.

Chizuru no podía moverse ni hablar. Estaba paralizada en el sofá, intentando serenarse. Si continuaban, podían llegar a matarse. Sabía que Kazama se encargaba ocasionalmente del trabajo sucio de la yakuza, así que no le sorprendería saber que había asesinado a algunos. Y Saito, por no mencionarlo, había acabado con incontables vidas. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, partiendo de ambos hombres. Se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de Saito tras un denso silencio.

—Vete y nunca más vuelvas.

Kazama lo miró de arriba a abajo, preguntándose si acaso existía una persona tan anticuada en la era moderna, con ese cabello alborotado y largo y esa camisa que lo hacía ver como un anciano. Para un tipo narcisista como Kazama, la apariencia de Saito le daba ganas de vomitar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose orgulloso de poder intimidar al tipo de cabello violeta.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su arma cayó de su mano con un imperceptible pero ágil movimiento de katana. Parecía que no estaba enfrentando a un contrincante común y corriente.

—Lo diré una vez más —dijo Saito. La repugnancia centelleaba en sus ojos azulados—: Vete y no te atrevas a volver.

Kazama se quedó congelado antes de volver sus ojos iracundos a Chizuru, quien yacía aún en el sofá.

—Recordaré esto, perra —Volvió a Saito—... y tú también, basura.

Saito siguió con la mirada sus pasos hasta que salió azotando la puerta. Cuando el motor del auto no se escuchó más, envainó su espada y observó a Chizuru, que tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor frío. Había sido demasiado para ella. Ahora estaba aterrada de que Kazama se vengara haciéndole algo a su familia o a Saito. Las lágrimas se deslizaban mientras se cubría el rostro pálido con ambas manos. Nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida. Algo liviano envolvió su pequeña figura. Abrió sus ojos llorosos y vio a Saito cubriéndole el cuerpo con una sábana blanca que tomó de la clínica. Su amabilidad la hizo sentir aún más miserable. Un hombre que conocía hacía poco tiempo ya la había visto en ropa interior, y casi sin ella, si acaso hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde.

Saito no dijo nada y permaneció sin expresión visible en su rostro. Se deshizo del arma de Kazama y de las ropas arrugadas de Chizuru. Hubiera jurado escucharlo murmurar algo como _"Te dije que no mostraras tanta piel"_ al tomar sus livianos pantalones cortos.

Paulatinamente, su shock comenzó a desvanecerse, y sintió una cómoda calidez sin razón. La sensación se hizo más profunda cuando Saito se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedes caminar?

Chizuru quiso responder, pero entonces la realidad la azotó. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma: había decidido dejar a Kazama hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no cabía en sí del alivio cuando Saito apareció. Su voz se negó a salir. Se ocultó aún más con la sábana y lloró. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero sólo era una niña que todavía necesitaba a las personas. Aún lamentándose, sintió que alguien la alzaba del sofá. Vio el rostro inexpresivo de Saito. El hombre la estaba cargando entre sus fuertes brazos.

—S-Saito-san...

Silencio.

—S-Saito-san, yo...

—Estúpida.

No dijo nada. Tenía razón. Era una chica estúpida, demasiado asustada como para confiar en otros, pensando que podía enfrentar todos los problemas sola. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Saito mientras la llevaba al segundo piso.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, la acostó gentilmente en su cama. En realidad quería pedirle a Chizuru que se pusiera algunas ropas, pero sentía su cuerpo temblar todavía. Suspiró y la abrigó con una manta. Ella le dio la espalda rápidamente. No podía enfrentarse a los irises azules de Saito en ese momento.

—No preguntaré al respecto —Le habló a su espalda temblorosa—, pero está bien llorar.

Estaba por irse, cuando la escuchó murmurar algo sofocado por la manta. Se dio la vuelta.

—Perdón, pero no te escuché.

—Quédate.

Luego de esa única palabra, rompió en llanto. Se había sentido muy triste y terriblemente sola por demasiado tiempo. Aunque Saito no hacía ni decía nada para consolarla, su mera presencia era suficiente para hacerla sentir segura. Al menos, sabía que no estaba sola en esos momentos. Y extraño, porque generalmente prefería llorar en soledad.

Lloró hasta dormirse y luego se despertó sin una noción de las horas que habían pasado. Se sentía levemente mejor, aunque la imagen de Kazama aún no desaparecía de su cabeza. Miró el reloj y se levantó inmediatamente al percatarse que eran las siete de la tarde, lo que significaba que había dormido casi todo el día. Debía de estar realmente exhausta. Y además se sentía hambrienta. Se había saltado el almuerzo y ya era casi la hora de la cena. Suspiró al dirigirse a su armario y ponerse un pijama. No quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría Koudou si viera a su hija únicamente vistiendo una delgada sábana. Lo mismo iba para el otro hombre de la casa.

_"Espera... hablando del otro hombre..."_

Chizuru contuvo el aliento y se giró rápidamente. Recién había notado que Saito aún estaba en su habitación, sentado en una silla mientras leía algún libro de Historia. Aunque estaba callado y ni siquiera la miraba, no cambiaba el hecho de que se había cambiado muy holgadamente en presencia de un hombre.

—No te preocupes, no vi nada —Volvió lentamente su vista a ella, que estaba totalmente abochornada. Se quedaron así hasta que se puso de pie—. Mejor bajamos. Falta poco para que Yukimura-dono vuelva, y no sería agradable que se encontrara con una mesa vacía después de trabajar todo el día. Preparemos la cena.

—S-sí —respondió.

Saito había aprendido a usar un horno eléctrico y era bastante buen cocinero. Pero se había resignado en cuanto a comida occidental a pesar de su practicidad, ya que sólo sabía preparar platos japoneses tradicionales. Estaban juntos en la cocina, y Chizuru susurró sin verlo.

—Eh, Saito-san... ¿puede ser que estabas en mi habitación desde esta mañana?

—Me pediste que me quedara —contestó con su usual tono neutro.

Ahora se sentía culpable. No había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan asustada. Pero si Saito realmente había permanecido en su cuarto todo el día, significaba que también se había saltado el almuerzo, y muy probablemente se habría sentido aburrido.

—L-lo siento —murmuró—... pero en realidad, Saito-san... estaba bien si me dejabas después de haberme dormido.

—No importa. Tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer —dijo Saito poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. Comió en silencio y Chizuru lo miró tentativamente antes de tomar un lugar en la silla frente suyo.

—Sobre nuestro plan de salir...

—No te sobreesfuerces, Yukimura. Puedo esperar.

—No, salgamos mañana.

No respondió.

—¿Saito-san?

—¿Estás segura? Has pasado por muchas cosas hoy...

Chizuru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Le hacía falta un poco de aire fresco después del incidente de la mañana, y salir con Saito tampoco parecía una mala idea.

—Te llevaré a hacer algunas compras —dijo, pero los ojos del samurai se entrecerraron con negación.

—No lo necesito. Además, no tengo dinero como para g...

—Mi papá pagará. Después de todo, él te causó este problema... También había dicho que te compraría ropa nueva. En esta era, un hombre joven como tú no puede andar usando lo mismo que alguien treinta años mayor...

—¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que Yukimura-dono pague por mí! Ya ha sido suficientemente responsable y amable para dejarme vivir aquí y...

—Piensa en ello como si fuera tu sueldo. Lo estuviste ayudando con el trabajo, después de todo.

—Pero...

—Después de las compras, te voy a llevar a la peluquería.

Saito estaba bastante impresionado. Para una chica que había experimentado un abuso ese día, todavía podía parlotear. Suponía que esa conducta de su novio no era algo nuevo, aunque esta vez se había pasado de los límites. No hizo preguntas al respecto a pesar de sentir curiosidad; no quería que Chizuru tuviera que pensar en esa pesadilla de nuevo.

—Yukimura, siendo un guerrero, la apariencia no es algo importante. La habilidad con la espada es...

—Pero es importante en esta época —gruñó Chizuru. Antes que comenzara su perorata sobre el estilo de vida de un verdadero samurai otra vez, añadió—. Y si quieres adaptarte con rapidez, tendrás que seguir las reglas de este mundo.

Saito suspiró, sabiendo que no podría objetar mucho más. Interiormente, no le agradaba el modo en que el mundo había evolucionado. ¿Cómo podían los hombres de ahora preferir seguir la moda y las tendencias antes que el entrenamiento con espadas? Por más que se negara, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar la amarga realidad en la que los samurais ya no eran de utilidad.

—De acuerdo, como lo desees... —Saito se dio por vencido y Chizuru sonrió.

Después de un día tan desastroso, deseaba que la mañana la sorprendiera con algunos momentos divertidos. O al menos, que le hicieran olvidar a un bastardo llamado Kazama Chikage por un rato.

Disfrutaron de la cena mientras hablaban un poco sobre el mundo exterior, aunque Saito, como siempre, escuchaba más de lo que conversaba. Escucharon la voz de Koudou desde la entrada, que recién volvía de trabajar.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! —Se disculpó el doctor— Pero los trenes estaban atestados hoy, casi me muero de aburrimiento en el viaje.

—Bienvenido, papá —Chizuru le sonrió con dulzura.

—Bienvenido, Yukimura-dono —dijo Saito—. Le preparamos la cena.

—¡Oh, qué gesto de su parte! —Koudou se unió a ellos y le desordenó los cabellos a su hija con cariño. Chizuru se sentía avergonzada de ello porque Saito los estaba viendo, así que apartó la mano de su padre.

—Basta, papá, ya no soy una niña...

Koudou sonrió.

—Ah, pero estoy contento. Esta mañana, pensé que ustedes dos estaban peleados por algo. Ahora me alegra que actúen como si fueran verdaderos hermanos —Dicho eso, el doctor le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de Saito, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Chizuru se apresuró a quitar su mano de ahí y susurró, con voz fúnebre.

—Papá, ¿qué haces? ¡No lo trates así! Discúlpate con Saito-san.

—¿Eh, hice algo malo? —susurró también Koudou, confundido.

—Quiero decir, ¡es un guerrero! Tiene un gran orgullo. No puedes tratarlo como si fuera tu hijo de diez años —Chizuru esperaba que Saito, que aún se veía bastante pasmado, no pudiera oírla. Le agradecía a los dioses que no hubiera traído su katana con él, y volvió a murmurarle a su despistado padre—. ¿Lo ves? Te está viendo con odio. Es mejor que te disculpes ahora mismo. Aunque no lleva la espada... ¡nunca sabes cuando perderás tu cabeza!

—No lo estoy viendo con odio.

Chizuru se calló y se giró lentamente hacia Saito, quien se veía incómodo. Murmuró tímidamente.

—Sólo... estoy sorprendido. Ni mi propio padre alguna vez me trató de ese modo...

—¡Por favor, perdónalo, Saito-san! —Chizuru hizo una profunda reverencia, pero Saito les dio a ambos una sonrisa.

—No hay problema. En realidad... es bastante agradable.

Bien, ahora Chizuru estaba confundida. ¿Podía ser que incluso un temible samurai añorara el afecto de una familia

Después de eso, Saito fue hacia el segundo piso luego de desearle a Koudou y Chizuru las buenas noches. Ella lo siguió unos segundos después, dejando a un aún despistado y confundido Koudou atrás.

—¡Oye, Saito-san! —Lo llamó antes de que se metiera en su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Le sonrió.

—Descansa bien, ¡porque necesitarás energía de sobra para mañana! Te voy a hacer dar vueltas por la ciudad todo el día.

Saito permaneció en silencio hasta que una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Tú también deberías descansar entonces, ya que pareces tener más fuerzas que yo... ¿Puedo saber la razón del cambio de humor repentino?

_"¡Por supuesto que es porque mañana salgo contigo!"_

—Eh... nada en particular —Chizuru se sonrojó. Saito se la quedó viendo unos instantes, y después entró con lentitud a su cuarto. Sabía que esta chica no decía la verdad, pero no la objetó.

Chizuru lo imitó y ya estaba sobre su cama abrazando una almohada y con la cara roja. No sabía por qué se sentía tan emocionada respecto al día siguiente, tanto, que opacaba lo que había ocurrido por la mañana. Sentía algo en su corazón que era extraño; algo que no podía describirse con palabras. Cuando algunas escenas románticas de película se le pasaron por la mente, las alejó con un movimiento de cabeza. No había modo que cayera en esa tontería de nuevo. El amor a primera vista o en un muy corto período de tiempo sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo veía a Saito como alguna clase de hermano mayor, y que esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda a su lado.

Se quedó dormida pensando en ello una vez más. Pero podía evitar sonreír, esperando que llegara la mañana...

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Fin del capítulo 3! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ^_^_

_¡Gracias por leer y seré muy feliz si me dejan un REVIEW! XD_

* * *

_Nota de la traductora:_

_He aquí la tercera entrega, ¿qué les pareció? xD Estoy subiendo todos los días, así que seguro mañana o pasado estará listo el cuarto... Por cierto, amo la parte del capítulo de "¡Otra grosería más y no te perdonaré!" xDD Tal cual en el OVA 2 Sekka-roku :3 _

_¡Un beso! xD_


End file.
